


Renewed and Awake

by abbschris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbschris/pseuds/abbschris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has gone away with Cora only to be haunted by whiskey colored eyes. Stiles is fighting the darkness alone.  Will Derek's love and the others help defeat the fox?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewed and Awake

Running away, never brought me the peace of mind I longed for. I craved for the clarity that eluded my hectic life. I ran away to feel, to become myself free of the constant struggle and fight. But no matter the distance, the constant need to be attached and feel the touch and feel of their skin against mine was always there. Always denying the need to be close, because of my fear. The fear of being rejected and thrown to the side.

His golden amber eyes twinkling with the love of life and the need to protect. His aura all encompassing and always open to discovery. He never pushed anyone away and was always willing to help, no matter the costs.

But here I am a former alpha, running away from the love of my life, denying myself the one thing that brings me joy and light.

I sit here with my sister soaking in the sights and seeing none of the joy.I huff a sigh and begin to dream away thinking solely on my sarcastic angel. If only I had the balls to stand up and leave this place in search of him. 

As I am lost in my thoughts , I begin to feel a sharp and agonizing pain in my head that feels like my head will explode. I writhe in pain as Cora reached for me only to black out and picture my Stiles screaming in pain without remedy.

Only to awaken in a cold sweat surrounded by onlookers with concern on their faces. I turn to Cora and say "I have to go back, my mate needs me." And the world returns its warmth as I have a purpose. I have to protect him.

Scott

We have been keeping watch over Stiles as he regains consciousness from his panic attack. This attack more violent than the previous I have no one to talk to about this. He was the one I always turned to for bouncing off ideas and coming up with solutions. But now he is the problem on top of these Oni guys. No matter what I choose I know I have to find a way to help him. I have to he has been with me through everything. I can't lose him.

Sheriff Stilinski

What the hell is going on? God, please don't let me lose my boy too. I can't lose him, he is all I have. I will lose my mind if Stiles...I can't think like that. I have to help him.

As I was losing myself in worry and grief, Melissa interrupts my silent torture and asks to speak with me. "John, I noticed a few similarities between Stiles and Claudia's intake forms. I know this is difficult but I think we need to test Stiles and clear him from these suspicions I have." She began.

"I have been writing the same notes as symptoms came up. I just hoped it wasn't that. Can we schedule him as soon as possible? I need to help him...I can't let him...I just can't Melissa. How am I supposed to say 'Hey son, do you remember what mom had...well you might have it too.' I just can't. I wish she was here to help me. But I am alone and I can't I can't be alone." I choked out.

Melissa grabbed me in an embrace and held me as I lost my composure. I cried as she held me. Crying for my son, my wife, and my life without them both in it. I might roll my eyes, but he is the best thing to ever happen in my life.

Derek

I awaken to the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign and breathe in the familiar smells and listen close to follow my mate's heart beat. Cora is driving and is shaking her head in confusion and distrust, but that is not important now. Stiles is my main concern, damn everything else.

As we near the city, I sense a darkness that is cold and unsettling. My thoughts are drawn to the hospital and I need to be there. Cora drops me off and says goodbye to me leaving for her new pack. I walk into the hospital and that's when the feeling is the strongest. The sheriff, Scott, a young girl, Lydia, and Melissa are huddled together with concern and grief. What is very clear is that there is no Stiles, he is missing. I rush over to Scott and ask for Stiles.

He shakes his head and says, "Derek...Stiles had a panic attack and passed out. He hasn't woken up yet. They are going to run an MRI and other tests. We don't know what's wrong. I can't lose him, he's my brother. Tell me there is a way the bite can heal him Derek. Please tell me it can make him better. Because I'll do it, if it means he will be okay." he cried. 

"I don't know. I have to ask Peter. But I am here to help him in any way I can. I promise you we wont lose him." I said without breaking.

Derek 

I has been hours since, I've arrived at the hospital and I have yet to see him. My heart is all over the place. So close and yet so far. I need to see him and breathe him in. Even if I can never do more than that.

"Derek is there any way we can find Peter? Call him? What can we do? We need answers." Scott begs.

"Let's go to the house and see if he is there. If he doesn't come we will go to the loft..and if all fails we will go hunt for him." I say only to be interrupted by said wolf.

"Now, now we do not need to go that far do we? Hello nephew so happy to see that you are well. I believe your sister is well." He taunts.

"Yes she is well and far from here. My only concern now is saving Stiles from this affliction. Is there anything we can do for him? Will the bite cure him/ I know you know." I reply.

"Yes I do know and no it will only kill him. He is not afflicted by this disease you all worry about. He is possessed by this little girl's mothers doing. Am I right Kira? Your mother is a kitsune and has brought forth the nogitsune. The very demon that is tortutring our spark. My nephew's beloved mate. Yeas Derek I smelled it on him even before you learned of it. Don't worry he doesn't know yet. Sometimes the fae have a hard time distinguishing other magic beings. Hence the confusion of Lydia. Lydia is very powerful and pulls him in. But you he loves to antagonize because you confuse him. But not for long. Keep your feelings quiet and we will be able to save your mate. Where's Deaton busy fighting of the Yakuza, perhaps?" He spouted off.

"What do you mean mate? Derek, what is he talking about? Peter the Yakuza, kitsune, nogitsune what who where and when? What?" Scott asks.

"Thanks Peter. I just found out that Stiles is my mate. I didn't know until I left and began to feel and dream Stiles. I felt everything that he felt and dreamt all those horrible images. I swear I didn't know. How could I have known? I swear I will help him and bring him back even if its the last thing I do." I say to him.

"Derek how could you not know? The boy challenged you at every turn and the wall throwing and rough handling was all you and his desire wrapped into one." Peter cracked.

"How do we help him if the bite doesn't cure him?" Scott asked.

"We separate the two and then you bite the nogitsune tearing them apart and ending the possession. But it is not without risk. Think about it Scott and Derek are you willing to risk his life?" Peter asks as he walks towards Stiles' room.

"DO whatever you can Scott to save my boy and Derek we have lots to talk about before this is over." The Sheriff added.

The Sheriff 

I have learned a lot over the past few weeks and it only amasses in heaps. One moment I am okay with the information I am gaining and the next I am losing my mind. My son is some crazed Nogitsune and possibly dying, he's Hales mate, he's beyond my reach, and everyone seems okay with this. I have dealt with plenty fearful things, but now I feel like I haven't experienced a thing. 

I swear if we make it out of this in one piece, I'm taking time off and taking my son away on a father-son trip. I've left him alone to deal with all this and now he is suffering for it.

But one damn thing's for sure Hale has a lot to answer for,

"Hale, I need to talk to you now." I gruffed out and left the room for the chapel. It was close by and empty for our talk. 

"Yes, sheriff. You wanted to talk." He said.

"Is your uncle knowledgeable in this? And can he help my son? Secondly, how is it that you're my son's mate or whatever?" I asked.

"My uncle does have knowledge in this and I believe he can help. As for your son and I, we are mates. We always clashed and butted heads because we denied the connection. But our connection is unusual. For starters, I am not gay, secondly I have never been attracted to another man before this. I can assure you I have been fighting this connection since I learned of it. Not because I can do better, but because he can do better. He is so good and I am broken throughout. He makes it worth it to me to wake up in the morning. He challenges me to be better. He is my other half and I will do everything to keep him safe. Even if he rejects me, I will be there to keep him safe. I love him. I would die for him." He cried as he spoke every word with conviction.

"I cannot promise you that I don't like this. Not because you are a man in love with my son, but because you are considerably older than my son. I will step aside and allow Stiles to make up his own mind. But having said that, werewolf or not I will end you if you hurt my son. Understood?" I say before leaving him to return to Stiles room.

"Yes sir, I understand. I'll kill myself if I hurt him." Derek said as I exited the room.

Nogitsune

Oh poor Derek and daddy. So sad. Too bad it will be for not.

Sheriff

Memories of my Claudia begin to swirl around my mind, bringing both happy and very sad thoughts. Our son lay balled up on his bed sweating profusely and shaking. I have no idea what to do for him. I hope Peter can help us somehow and bring my boy back to me. But I cannot help but feel like I will owe him more than I can chew.

Derek finally arrives with his uncle in tow and I cannot say if I am elated or concerned. How can I trust a serial murder with psychopathic tendencies? Claudia, how I wish you were here to help me return our boy to us.

"Sheriff, I see you are well. How may I be of service to you?" He breathes out as he saunters up to me. I cringe inside as feel cornered by his presence alone. Shaking my thoughts away I answer with a nod and turn to look at Stiles.

"I want to know how to break this possession or whatever this is with Stiles? How do I do it?" I ask.

"Well for starters, you cannot only Claudia or an alpha like my sister Talia can. His form must change to kill the fox. Am I right little one? You can stop pretending now, I know you are awake. For you never sleep do you? But you will not harm me or anyone else will you." Peter replied.

"Wait, wh..do.." I began but was interrupted by Stiles or not Stiles.

"Oh, if I must. How are you Peter? I see you are doing well and still undead. What is your purpose here if I may be able to ask?' Nogitsune Stiles said.

"I am simply here to answer questions and of course to see you once more Rhys. I must say you have chosen poorly this time around. Honestly, how ridiculous you must feel choosing a weakling such as Stiles? He has yet to come into his true form. Or have you forgotten Talia and Claudia? Because I have yet to forget the warning and blessing set forth long ago. I cannot wait for the summoning to begin. It will truly be enlightening. If you will excuse me I am going to take my seat now and wait for the show to begin." Peter says mysteriously.

"What do you mean? What show? Speak now mutt!! What warning, what blessing? You speak lies and wish to trick me? You are a fool!" Nogitsune says.

"Oh but I beg to differ Fox, for it is I his mother and guardian. I am Claudia. Do you remember me? You have no power here dog. Only I have the power to change your fate. My son is no longer your tool, but your very nightmare. I have you sealed within these walls. Let's play." Claudia says.

I cannot believe my eyes Claudia is standing before me glowing light surrounds her and she is in grecian wear. What is going on?

Nogitsune 

I must change tactics the angel must not win. I will change him for me.  
Claudia

"Do you believe me to be ignorant of your plans fox? You clearly mistake me and my friend Talia. You will die a most horrible death. Talia my dear show yourself to our friends." I said as I prepared for his end.

Talia enters in all her ebony beauty and has taken front seat to the fox.

"How is it that she is here? Mom.. is it..?" Derek begins.

"Nephew sit back and relax the adults are talking, all will be revealed." Peter began.

"Oh I see you have brought the dead to fight your battles, but it is I who will send you all to your graves." The Nogitsune said.

I allowed a laugh to leave my lips and neared him as I looked over the shell of my son. I held out my hands as I summoned all the energy within me to bring about the change. The fool twisted his face into confusion as Talia circled him. As she lunged forward I struck him with my inner spark sending white flames to encase him. He lurched as he was bitten and torn to shreds and set ablaze. My son was fighting to reach the surface as the demon was fighting to keep his place. 

But it was Talia and I's work that would bring my son to safety. We would separate the demon from my angel. He would be protected. 

Nogitsune 

The intensity of the flame was beyond the heat from the sun or hell. I was writhing from the pain and utter agony. The boy was quietly shedding tears within his mind. At the disbelief that his mother was present and ending his mortal life. I was striving to survive until that dog began to rip at the flesh making it beyond repair. 

The alpha and his mismatched misfits screamed as this boy was being destroyed, my last laugh as they suffered the greatest loss.

Derek 

I watched in horror as my mother and Claudia enveloped Stiles in a flame. I was both in shock as my biggest nightmare was occurring before my eyes. This is the second time that someone I loved would be engulfed in flames and I was rendered useless to help them. As I watched in silence and fear of what was to happen the demon smiled eerily back at us, knowing that our world was ending and he was free to continue his strife.

It was until Claudia and my mother grabbed the demon and encapsulated him that the fire stopped. Stiles charred body was strewn across the floor and the demon was writhing in fear of being trapped for many years to come.

Stiles' lifeless body lay in ruin, unrecognizable and...I am dying there is no pull coming from the ashes. I fall to my knees and cry inconsolably. My only reason to go on is gone.

Stiles

It;s dark and quiet. I am staring down at my shell of a body and everyone I love is yelling at my mom and Talia. It's weird I'm dying, but I'm not dead. I don't feel the fire and I feel no pain. All I feel is warmth and love not just from mom and dad, but the room. I also feel the confusion and pain. I feel his pain and the desperation. 

"Genim, come son. Come here, stand next to me and touch my hand." Mom says.

I nod and comply as I touch her hand. Suddenly the entire room is in focus and Derek is nearing me.

"Derek, don't touch him yet. Wait one moment. Genim go to your father first, you will know what to do." Mom says

I walk towards my dad and immediately i bring him into an embrace. The warmth was becoming to much. My old shell was deteriorating as we held each other and I was becoming more body than spirit. My body began to glow and strengthen as I pulled away from dad.

I was becoming a new me and I was free from the hold of the Nogitsune. I was human no more, I was now a seraphim. I would now be the protector, no longer the weak.

I walked towards my mother and Talia holding out my hand for the demon in question. My eyes were golden flames and I chanted the prayers that would send to the deepest levels of hell.

Once he was gone I turned to my family and Peter. Derek stood back not knowing what to feel only confusion. I walked over to him and gathered him in my arms. Holding each other until the tears stopped falling. I was safe and he was safe to be mine. So much to explain and discover. But now I had to explain my new form.

Stiles

"I have a lot of explaining to do. First and foremost, I am most decidedly not human and secondly my mother never had frontal temporal dementia. She was evolving. Becoming this form that I am now. The Nogitsune was feeding off my energy to inflict its damage on all of you. But it never anticipated my change or our mothers' interference. Hello Peter. I remember all my memories past and present. Derek you and I have been dancing this dance for centuries in different lifetimes. Always gravitating towards one another looking for the right time to unite. My love this is our time. We are finally full circle. Together we are strong and whole. I need you to understand that we going to be okay and that we will confront whatever is thrown at us." I said.

"But how are they here? My mom, yours, What do you remember? Peter what does he know?"Derek rambled.

"He knows bits and pieces that were left by your mother and alpha. He doesn't remember what my mother removed. But he knew I was important, but never understood why. That is why he never bit me and took Scott. You can't change a Seraphim. It would have destroyed him." I answered.

"My father was made to believe the illusion that my mother died, so that I would be safe and be able to complete my destiny as a protector. Ever wonder why I was so readily ran towards the danger? It was my instinct to protect those I loved. Scott, you were my first charge, then Lydia, you Derek, Erica, Boyd, and even Isaac. I threw myself at the proverbial bullet. Because it was my calling. It was no mistake that I met you all those years ago and found you again. You could say you are in my blood and I in yours." I continued.

"Are you leaving me? Us? What happens now?"Derek asked.

"We live happily ever after fighting the baddies and saved the world. We live Derek together and without hesitation or fear. No guilt or lies blinding us. That is if you still want me." I ask quietly.

"I want all those things. But how?" Derek Asked.

"Together and with the pack, and maybe Peter. Watching you Peter." I say deadly serious.

"Wings and all? Are you sure. I can't lose you, not again." He said.

"Yes, they're badass. I'm sure and we have each other." I said.

"Okay. Sounds good. Sheriff are you okay with this?" Derek asked.

"I just learned my wife is alive and ,y son sprouted wings from his back, you guys are soul mates, and Stiles just eradicated a demon, Peter is giving me a weird vibe, and you ask me if I'm okay? Yeah, sure I'm fantastic." the Sheriff replied.

"Uh dad, you flipping out need some water there buddy?" I asked.

"I need a moment to think, but I should be good." He answered.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh and we let the pack clear the scene as we left.

Knowing that all would be okay and that we were stronger. 

"Also if you could all forget the name Genim all together. Yeah that would be great." I said.


End file.
